


Sur la route

by MlleCurly



Category: SLG, Salut les geeks, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Nostalgie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Je restais concentré sur la route, les yeux fixé droit devant moi, mains sur le volant. La lune et son sourire moqueur m'observaient, mais ma peur se dissipa alors que je jetais un regard à mes personnalités endormies à l'arrière en souriant doucement. Ils étaient ma famille, et pour eux je pouvais conduire sur n'importe quelle route obscure et tortueuse, de nuit comme de jour.
Relationships: Famille
Kudos: 3





	Sur la route

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui une nouvelle fanfiction ! Un OS sur Salut Les Geeks teinté de nostalgie ! J'espèrequ'il vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes travaux précédents !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

~ Sur la route ~

.

.

.

Je restais concentré sur la route, les yeux fixés droit devant moi, mains sur le volant. Le bruit des voitures autours de nous résonnait de façon sourde alors que la chanson In Bloom de Nirvana glissait doucement aux creux de mes oreilles, faisant agréablement vibrer mon corps de satisfaction. J'aimais beaucoup Nirvana. Mes proches aussi, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas autant leur musique que moi. Ainsi, chaque année durant le trajet en voiture pour aller à notre destination de vacances, les chansons de Nirvana berçaient notre trajet. Les autres n'en étaient pas ravis, mais j'avais mis en place la règle comme quoi le conducteur était celui qui choisirait la musique.

Le conducteur, c'était moi. C'était toujours moi. Je ne m'en plaignais pas : conduire me rassurait, me donnait l'impression de contrôler la situation. J'avais l'impression que si un autre que moi prenait le volant, le voyage se finirait mal. Puis, qui aurait bien voulu prendre le volant ? Qui aurait pu conduire sans nous tuer ? Geek ? Il n'avait pas le permis. Hippie ? Lui, toujours stone ? Jamais. Patron ? Avec ses excès de vitesse, je refusais. J'aurais éventuellement pu laisser Maître Panda conduire, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aimais la sensation de contrôle que me procurait le contact de mes mains avec le cuire du volant.

J'étais attentif, toujours très attentif, yeux fixés sur la route, ne pensant qu'à notre destination et à la musique qui ronronnait doucement. Assis à côté de moi sur le siège passager, Panda lisait la carte, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord. Le soleil tapait sur notre voiture, la clim était allumée et j'avais mis mes lunettes de soleil. Maître Panda était le plus calme, le plus apte à m'aider si j'avais un problème, c'était donc lui qui s'installait à l'avant avec moi. Sur la banquette arrière, Patron, Hippie et Geek étaient entassés. Tous les trois collés, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place et s'en plaignaient souvent. Ils étaient turbulents et parfois, Panda devait élever la voix pour les calmer. Patron menaçait alors de nous en foutre une à tous sous prétexte d'avoir une mauvaise place, mais nous savions tous que celui qui avait la plus mauvaise place était Hippie. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais et j'étais intimement persuadé qu'il endossait cette responsabilité pour que Geek, qui était le plus faible, ne se retrouve pas assis au milieu. Même si Hippie ne disait rien, je m'arrêtais aussi souvent que possible pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes : je savais qu'il avait certainement mal au dos.

Chaque année nous allions en vacances à Guéthary où nous avions un petit bungalow. On y restait deux semaines, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Patron disparaissait parfois durant tout le séjour, Panda draguait, faisait la tournée des bars, Geek restait généralement enfermé et Hippie passait son temps sur la plage à fumer. Moi, je n'aimais pas la plage, je partais faire des randonnées dans les Pyrénées ou à la campagne. Mais ce que je préférais encore plus que ces vacances, c'était le trajet où, la tête pleine de rêve, je regardais droit devant moi sans m'arrêter, entouré de mes proches.

Je jetais un oeil dans le rétro pour regarder derrière. Mes quatre personnalités s'étaient endormis l'une contre l'autre. Elles avaient l'air tellement sereine ainsi, même Patron dont les lunettes de soleil lui tombaient légèrement du nez. Panda à côté de moi dormait également : il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Ça ne me dérangeait pas : j'aurais surement du m'arrêter, ça aurait été plus prudent, mais j'aimais prendre des risques et cette sensation d'être invincible ne me quittait pas. Je tournais doucement le volant, quittant l'autoroute pour emprunter les voies communales ou routes nationales plus calmes et moins fréquentées.

Je baissais doucement le son de la radio, jetant un léger coup d'oeil à mes personnalités alors que nous nous enfoncions dans le noir de la forêt sur une petite route déserte. La voiture tangua légèrement à cause des nids de poule alors que quelques gravillons venaient par moment cogner le par brise. Entouré d'arbres et d'épais feuillages d'un côté de la route, et de verts pâturages plein de vache brune et blanche de l'autre, je jetais par moment un regard au paysage éclairé par la lune scintillante dans son ciel noir sans nuage. J'adorais ces moments où, seul éveillé dans la voiture, je sillonnais les routes en pleine nuit vers notre destination. Ainsi, seul dans le noir sur ces routes abandonnées, je n'avais plus l'assurance que j'éprouvais sur les autoroutes bondées, malgré cette ambiance douce qui émanait de la campagne.

Je luttais et plissais les yeux pour regarder la route, seulement éclairée par mes phares. J'avais peur de ne rien voir, peur de foncer dans le décor, mais j'avais malgré tout décidé de quitter l'autoroute où je me sentais tellement en sécurité pour aller sur cette route déserte. Ça me rappelait avec nostalgie mon enfance, et malgré ma peur je me sentais enveloppé dans une douche chaleur. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père roulait toujours sur des voies communales lorsque la nuit tombait. Il semblait droit, tellement sûr de lui. Assis au milieu de la banquette arrière entre mon frère ainé et ma soeur ainée, je le regardais, les paupières lourdes, épuisé. Pourtant je ne dormais pas. Trop impressionné, je regardais mon père dans un silence religieux. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour voir dans le noir, comment il arrivait à trouver son chemin. L'air neutre, concentré, ses sourcils broussailleux fixés droit devant lui sans ciller, il ne semblait jamais douter. Par moment, il jetait un oeil dans le rétroviseur et je pouvais voir son visage hirsute entouré de sa grosse barbe noir me lancer un clin d'oeil. Sans mon père et sa force, son entrain et sa bonté, j'étais seul dans le noir.

Quand j'étais tombé malade vers mes vingt ans, il ne m'avait pas renié, il n'avait pas montré son inquiétude et son désespoir. Contrairement à ma mère qui avait passé ses journées à pleurer, à se morfondre en répétant que c'était sa faute, qu'elle voulait me sauver, lui était resté très calme. Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux, sans aucun jugement, et ça avait suffi à me rassurer.

J'avais au début beaucoup souffert de ma maladie. Je voyais dans le regard de ma mère tellement de tristesse, et dans ceux de mes frères et soeur de la pitié. Ça m'en rendait malade, ils faisaient preuve avec moi d'une douceur dont ils n'avaient jamais fait preuve, comme s'ils avaient peur de me froisser. Face à leur brusque changement de comportement vis-à-vis de moi, je m'étais renfermé. Les voix dans ma tête étaient devenues de plus en plus fortes, nombreuses. Et un matin, au réveil, mes quatre personnalités étaient dans mon lit, en chair et en os. Ça ne m'avait même pas étonné, je pensais être fou, mais le reste de ma famille les voyait aussi. J'avais rapidement dû quitter la maison familiale par manque de place et mes parents m'avaient payé un appartement.

Ils n'avaient pas été désagréables avec moi ou mes personnalités, pourtant à la mort de mon père, j'avais coupé les ponts malgré les appels répétés de ma mère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais mieux seul avec mes personnalités. Je ne voulais personne d'autre qu'eux.

Je regardais la route sans faire attention au paysage qui défilait, le vent entrait par ma fenêtre légèrement ouverte pour caresser mes cheveux. La lune et son sourire moqueur m'observait, mais ma peur se dissipa au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait. Je pouvais sentir la présence de mon père, avec moi. Ses yeux attentifs me protégeaient contre tout, sa patience et son calme étaient une arme. Jamais il ne me quitterait.

Quittant la route des yeux un instant, je jetais un regard à mes personnalités endormies en souriant doucement. Ils étaient ma famille, et pour eux je pouvais conduire sur n'importe quelle route obscure et tortueuse, de nuit comme de jour.

.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous aura plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets et à vous abonner à mon compte !

Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-La transformation : Fanfiction sur SLG de 20 chapitres sur les personnalités qui changent de corps.

-Au moment de l'apocalypse : Fanfiction de 15 chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dite moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

AO3 : MlleCurly

Amino : CurlyMlle

.


End file.
